


Temani Nonton Konser, Yuk!

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Izanami Nonton Konser [2]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Concerts, Friendship, Gen, Plans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Atas saran Ryo, Izanami mengajak Minerva untuk menontonitu.





	Temani Nonton Konser, Yuk!

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

 

Минерва  
  
Mine-chaaan! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  
Iya?  
Mine-chan tau GOT7 gaaaak? (　っ・ω・)っ  
Sepertinya tidak?  
Kalau maksudmu Game of Thrones, aku hanya tahu judulnya, tidak tahu ceritanya.  
Ihh itu apaan lagi! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
GOT7 itu boyband Korea, Mine-chan! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Oh.  
Iya.  
Aku tidak tahu, Izanami.  
Yahhh nggak tau yaaa (。･´д`･。)  
Iya.  
Ih Mine-chan tuh kebiasaan! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Tanya dong "kenapa kamu tanya?" atau gimana gitu!!! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Oh.  
Harus ya?  
Harus! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Baiklah.  
Memangnya kenapa, Izanami?  
Mereka mau konser, tapi di luar negeri!! (。･´д`･。)  
Paling deket di Seoul atau di Hong Kong, tapi di Seoul udah bentar lagi banget sih kayaknya aku nggak akan dapet izin (。･´д`･。)  
Aku pingin nonton tapi nggak ada temen, Mine-chan!!! (。･´д`･。)  
Oh....  
TANYA LAGI DONG MINE-CHAN!!! ((ヾ(≧皿≦ﾒ)ﾉ))  
Aku harus tanya apa lagi?  
Tanya "terus gimana" kan bisa gituuu!! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Oh iya.  
Lalu?  
HWEEEEEEEEEEE (。･´д`･。)  
Mine-chan temenin aku mau ya??? (;つД｀)  
Temani untuk apa?  
Nonton konser GOT7 di Hong Kong (;つД｀)  
Jadi Mine-chan ke Hong Kong sama aku (;つД｀)  
Ke Hong Kong?  
Berdua saja?  
Iya........... (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Habis aku gak tau mau pergi sama siapa lagi.... (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Orang tuamu tidak bisa ikut?  
Mereka semua sibuk.... (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Kamu sudah minta izin?  
Katanya nggak apa-apa selama aku ada teman.... (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Begitu.  
Kalau aku ikut, apa itu artinya aku harus menonton konser juga?  
Iya!  
Gak apa-apa kok Mine-chan! Lagu GOT7 pasti Mine-chan suka juga! (　・`ω・´)  
Ah....  
Apakah harga tiket konser dan pesawatnya mahal?  
Nggak terlalu kok! (　・`ω・´)  
Kalau Mine-chan mau, nanti aku beliin tiket konsernya! (　・`ω・´)  
Tapi tiket pesawatnya bayar sendiri gak apa-apa ya (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ゞ  
Hmm....  
Bagaimana ya?  
Aku ingin menemanimu, tapi nenekku tidak mungkin ditinggal sendirian di Tokyo.  
Oh iya yaaaa (。･´д`･。)  
Gimana donggg (。･´д`･。)  
Eh! Gimana kalo neneknya Mine-chan disuruh menginap di rumahku selama Mine-chan pergi? (　・`ω・´)  
Tidak mungkin.  
Nenek tidak suka merepotkan orang lain.  
Begitu yaa (。･´д`･。)  
Bagaimana kalau Raka saja yang menemanimu?  
Raka-kun? Raka-kun mau? (゜.゜)  
Ah, tidak.  
Raka tidak mungkin membuang-buang uangnya untuk pergi ke luar negeri.  
Kenapa? (。･´д`･。)  
Tiket pesawat ke Indonesia sudah cukup mahal baginya.  
Oh iya ya! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ゞ  
Siapa donggg (。･´д`･。)  
Aku juga masih mencoba mencari solusi.  
Oh! Oh!  
Kalau Raka-kun diminta menjaga neneknya Mine-chan gimana??  
Kan Raka-kun dekat dengan neneknya Mine-chan! (　・`ω・´)  
Ah....  
Bisa, sih.  
Tapi itu pun kalau Raka bisa, dan nenekku mau.  
Iya! Iya! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Tapi Mine-chan mau kan nemenin aku? (　っ・ω・)っ  
Kalau aku dapat izin, boleh saja.  
Yeay!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Nanti aku kabari kalau aku sudah beli tiketnya ya Mine-chan!  
Tiket untuk Mine-chan juga!  
Tidak usah, Izanami.  
Aku akan bayar tiket bagianku.  
EH??? Sungguh??? ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
Aku tidak keberatan bayar tiket Mine-chan kok! (　っ・ω・)っ  
Soalnya kan aku yang minta! (　っ・ω・)っ  
Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak enak kalau harus menggunakan uangmu.  
Lagi pula, tabunganku masih ada kok.  
HWAH MINE-CHAN (。･´д`･。)  
MINE-CHAN BAIK BANGET (。･´д`･。)  
NANTI AKU BELIIN LIGHTSTICK GOT7 YA!!! (　っ・ω・)っ  
Tidak usah, Izanami.  
Aku tidak mau merepotkan.  
IH GAK APA-APA!!! (　っ・ω・)っ  
Ini hadiah buat Mine-chan!  
Biar pas nonton konser asyik gitu kita sama-sama pegang lightstick!  
Tabunganmu tidak apa-apa?  
Gak apa-apa! Aku udah punya kok!  
Tinggal beli satu lagi buat Mine-chan! (　っ・ω・)っ  
Kalau begitu, aku pakai lightstick-mu yang lama saja.  
LOH KENAPA (。･´д`･。)  
Biar kamu pakai yang baru, Izanami. Aku kan tidak terlalu butuh lightstick.  
Oh gitu~  
Tapi lightstick-ku udah kukasih nama soalnya kesayangan! (。･´д`･。)  
Mine-chan pakai yang baru aja! Gak apa-apa! (　っ・ω・)っ  
Oh, begitu.  
Baiklah.  
Setelah ini, aku akan bicara pada Raka dan nenek mengenai rencana kita.  
Aku aja yang minta tolong ke Raka-kun! (　・`ω・´)  
Mine-chan izin ke neneknya Mine-chan saja! (　・`ω・´)  
Oh, baiklah.  
Nanti kabari aku ya, Izanami.  
Siap!!! (　・`ω・´)

**Author's Note:**

> Minerva @ otw jadi ahgasae //G


End file.
